Mi verdadera historia de amor
by nOcK-nOcK
Summary: Dale valor a alguien aun cuando no esta a lado tuyo, aun cuando sabes que la persona que amas se encuentra a miles de kilómetros de distancia de ti.TAKARI


**Bueno hoy les traigo otro fic one-shot y no es Sorato O.O**

**Es un lindo y tierno Takari y va dedicado para todos los fans de este. Dejen reviews**

* * *

Hola, me llamo Takeru Takaishi, mas conocido como Tk y mi historia comenzó el 31 de Julio del 2006. Recuerdo muy bien esa fecha pues fue el día que mi vida empezó a cambiar. En ese entonces yo solía de vez en cuando entrar en salas de chat para conocer gente, estaba interesado en conocer amigas, sobre todo de mi localidad en Paris, Francia pasaba noches en diferentes salas de conversación y no lograba conocer a nadie, y con las que lograba charlar no lograba un interés mutuo. Sin embargo, esa noche del 30 fue totalmente diferente, la suerte toco a mi puerta y el amor llego a través de este medio.

En una sala de chat me llamo la atención de una mujer que se interesaba por hombres maduros y, aun siendo fuera de mi lugar de origen, me intereso de alguna manera y la contacte. Le mande ciertos mensajes para empezar una charla, le pregunte su nombre, de donde era, a que se dedicaba, etc. Pues recuerdo que esa noche me contacte con ella alrededor de las 11pm y nuestra charla fue dándose tan pero tan interesante que recuerdo que perdí la noción del tiempo y cuando voltee a ver mi reloj eran cerca de las 6am.

Fue la primera vez que tuve un encuentro con una mujer tan interesante y que compartíamos muchas cosas en común. En fin, ese mismo día recuerdo que le propuse que fuera mi novia virtual. Y ella acepto, me dio el si. Después de los días nos volvimos a conectar y yo todavía incrédulo le decía hola mi novia virtual, sin creerme yo ese término, pues hasta antes de ese día, yo tenía un concepto absurdo e ilógico de que se pudiera dar una relación a través de este medio. Sin embargo, poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo mas y mas, ella siendo una bellísima mujer de la ciudad de Odaiba con diferentes costumbres a las mías, me fue envolviendo y me hizo interesarme día a día en ella.

Me empecé a dar cuenta al paso de los días, a unas cuantas semanas de haberla conocido, que ella ya era alguien tan importante en mi vida. Pasaban los días y después de trabajar lo único que esperaba con ansias como un niño chiquito, era que llegara la noche para conectarme con ella, con mi novia. Nos mandamos mensajes, nos empezamos a decir "te quiero", "te extraño", "te necesito". Y día a día nuestra relación iba dándose. Yo quería saber más de ella, me interesaba demasiado como ninguna persona que yo haya conocido físicamente me haya interesado tanto. Nos empezamos a mirar a través de video llamadas todas las noches, veía ya a la persona que yo quería con mi corazón. Sabía que no podía tocarla, ni besarla, ni acariciarla, pero eso no impedía que mi amor creciera más y más por ella. Nos llamamos telefónicamente, hasta por correo nos enviamos cosas.

Esta historia de amor para mi tiene un gran sentido y me ha enseñado muchas cosas, entre ellas a darle valor a alguien aun cuando no esta a lado tuyo, aun cuando sabes que la persona que amas se encuentra a miles de kilómetros de distancia de ti. Esta historia tiene un gran sentido en mi vida, porque ha cambiado totalmente mi concepto de las relaciones por Internet. Ahora lo creo porque lo siento. Hoy en día mi novia Hikari Yagami y yo llevamos ya mas de 5 meses de novios y para mi ha sido totalmente diferente y me encuentro muy feliz con ella. Tanto que tenemos ya planes de llevar esta relación hasta donde nos lo permita Dios. Hoy en día yo se que yo no puedo vivir sin ella, hemos pasado tantas y tantas cosas a través de la computadora que suena a lo mejor increíble, pero hemos reído juntos, hemos llorado, hemos compartido tantas y tantas cosas, como si en realidad estuviéramos físicamente juntos.

Yo deseaba contar mi historia de amor porque ha sido increíble, ha cambiado mi vida totalmente. Y para todas aquellas personas que piensan que la distancia es un impedimento para el amor, pues déjenme decirles que eso es una mentira, porque mi Ana y yo hemos logrado vencer todo tipo barreras, impedimentos, no existen entre nosotros. Cuando nosotros estamos conectados en línea, sabemos que estamos juntos, ella sabe que me tiene ahí, y yo se que la tengo aquí conmigo. La distancia no significa nada para nosotros porque sabemos que estamos mas cerca de lo que están algunas parejas que viven juntas. Nos amamos, nos necesitamos, y estamos juntos creciendo como pareja día a día. Y esta historia no ha terminado, esto es solo el principio de lo que será nuestra felicidad. Yo estoy a unos días de irme a Odaiba, y ella esta por graduarse de la Universidad, y estoy completamente seguro que pronto estaremos juntos ella y yo, y nos seguiremos amando mucho mas porque esta historia no tiene fin como tampoco lo tiene nuestro amor.

Te amo mi luz.

**Bueno, ¡espero que les haya gustado!**

**Y garcias por los comentarios del otro fic**

**¡Los quiero!**

**Att:****SoRaTo0o4eVeR**


End file.
